100 Unexpected Tales
by CultureTrip
Summary: 100 short stories about Craig and Tweek.
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

**100 Unexpected Tales  
Tale One:  
Introductions**

_"You meet people who forget you. You forget people you meet. But sometimes you meet those people you can't forget. Those are your friends."  
-Unknown_

Craig remembered when he'd first met Tweek.

Well, technically they had already met before.

So, Craig remembered the first time he re-met Tweek.

It was in third grade, and the two of them were stuck in the hospital, recovering from their fight.

Craig also remembered the first thing that ran through his mind when he'd woken up to see the twitchy blond sitting in the bed to his right, mug of coffee in his hands, watching Terrance and Phillip.

_'What a twitchy douche.'_

Of course, by now, Craig had begun moving around a bit, causing his roommate to glance quickly over at him. They stared at each other for a while, taking in the battered appearance of the other. The bruises, the bandages, the cuts.

Tweek twitched.

Craig flipped him off.

At the sight of the dark haired boy's middle finger, Tweek twitched violently again, causing him to spill hot coffee into his lap.

"Oh Jesus! Ack! It burns!" He threw the white mug to the floor with a yelp and began patting at his legs in an attempt to stop the burning. Craig, sitting calmly in his bed, watched the blond's struggle with raised eyebrows.

Craig had been in the same class as Tweek since kindergarten (Craig's parent's had never sent him to Pre-K). And, even though he'd, technically, known Tweek for almost four years, he'd never really considered him before. That is to say, Craig had obviously talked to the blond before (he'd asked him for a pencil), but he never really _talked _to him. Like how he talked to Clyde. Clyde was his almost-best friend (Clyde liked Token more) and he told Clyde almost everything. But now that he sat down and took a moment to actually look at Tweek, he was intrigued. Not because he had suddenly found the other half of himself, but because Tweek was interesting. Because Tweek was weird.

And because watching as Tweek twitched and screamed about how he was going to burn to death was bizarrely funny.

"Dude," Craig said. "Chill. You're not going to die."

He saw Tweek pause and look shakily over at him. His eyes were huge, and he had a large bunch of the blanket clutched tightly in his tiny hands.

"I-I'm not?" Craig rolled his eyes.

"No, dude. It was just coffee."

"O-oh. I knew that." Tweek whispered quietly, twitching afterwards.

Craig chuckled. "You're kinda funny, you know that?"

"I - Gah! - am?" Craig nodded.

It was silent for a few minutes, save for Tweek's grunts when he twitched. Craig watched as Tweek began pulling at the sheets again, obviously anxious.

Sighing, he climbed sluggishly out of his bed and crossed the few feet that separated his bed from Tweek's. He stuck out his hand. Tweek twitched frightfully, starring at it like it was some foreign, alien baby just sitting silently in front of him.

"Hi," Craig began. "I'm Craig."

Tweek slipped his bony hand into Craig's with a violent twitch.

"I'm - ngh! - Tweek."

"Hi, Tweek. Let's be friends." Craig smiled at Tweek, genuinely happy to be asking for Tweek's friendship.

Well, technically he was demanding it, but whatever.

"Gah! Okay." Tweek smiled, happy to have a friend.

Craig climbed back into his bed and turned to the television, satisfied with his good deed for the day. He needed a new friend anyway.

Besides, watching Tweek freak out was kinda funny.


	2. Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

**100 Unexpected Tales  
Tale Two:  
Love**

_"The speech of someone in love bores everyone except the loved one."  
-Unknown_

Sometimes Clyde worried.

Actually, Clyde worried a lot. In fact, he worried everyday. Will he get beat up today? Will Tweek spill his coffee again? Will Craig flip out over nothing again? Will Token stop talking to him?

Yeah, Clyde had a lot to worry about. But he expected to. No body in his group ever worried about anything.

Well, sure, Tweek worried about things, but they were mostly completely nonsensical and unlikely. And Token worried too, but only about his grades. So, Clyde took it upon himself to be the worrywart of the group.

He worried about not having a girlfriend. He worried about Token failing a class and committing suicide. He worried about his sanity.

And he worried that Craig might one day rape Tweek.

Well, not necessarily rape Tweek, but attack him, most likely.

Clyde had always had his suspicions about Craig and his overbearing need to be so bloody possessive of their blond friend. But, it wasn't until English class in ninth grade that he seriously began to believe that Craig was a little more bent than the rest of them.  
_  
Romeo and Juliet_. One of the most famous pieces of literature to ever come out of history.

"Okay, class," Mrs. Howards, their English teacher began. "_Romeo and Juliet_ is one of the most powerful love stories of all time. Can anyone explain to me what, in your opinion, is love?"

Silence. Deafening silence.

_'Honestly,'_ Clyde thought. _'What kind of teacher asks teenagers what love is?'_

"Anyone? Huh? Oh, come on, one of you must have some sort of idea what it is! Bebe!" The class turned to look at the blonde in question, who was currently doodling in her notebook.

"Huh? Me? Oh, uh, I don't know!" She looked confused, and the teacher pursed her lips.

"Tweek!"

"Gah!"

"What is love, Tweek?"

"Oh Jesus! How am I supposed to know!"

Mrs. Howards threw her hands on her desks. "God! Does _no one_ have a theory? Craig!"

Said dark haired boy looked up sleepily at his first period teacher. "What?"

"Love, Craig. What is it?" Craig's eyebrows furrowed and he thought for a second.

"Mrs. Howards," Eric Cartman, sitting in the back, cried out. "You're actually going to let a dumbass like _Craig _answer a question like that?"

"Eric, shut up." Mrs. Howards sighed, exasperated. Craig turned around and flipped Eric off before turning back to Mrs. Howard.

"Love," He said slowly, carefully. "Love... is friendship. Yeah, love is friendship. If I can't be their best friend, I can't fall in love with them!" Satisfied with his answer, he leaned back in his chair, and Clyde could have sworn that he saw him wink at Tweek, who was sitting next to him.

But maybe it was his imagination.

"Well, Craig. That was... an unexpected answer. But very good nonetheless. Love is friendship. Now, would anyone care to tell me why Shakespeare..." And Clyde drowned out the rest of her blabbering, choosing instead to study the pair in the front row.

Now, maybe he was going crazy, but he had this unnerving feeling that there was something really important in that note that Craig had just slipped over to Tweek. Maybe there was something to what Craig described as love. And maybe there was something in the way Tweek stopped twitching when he heard it. And maybe there was something about those small smiles they kept giving each other.

And maybe Clyde should stop thinking about it. There was too much to worry about without having to worry about the way Craig talked to Tweek and the way Tweek shuddered when Craig slipped his arm over his shoulders and the way that they were always together and the way that Craig looked at Tweek like he was ready to pounce on him then and there.

Clyde blinked.

Yes, by now, he was quite positive that Craig was going to rape Tweek, best friend/potential lover or not.


	3. Light

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park.

**100 Unexpected Tales  
Tale Three:  
Light**

_"Daylight reveals color. Artificial light drains it."  
-Helena Rubinstein_

Tweek hated hospitals.

Not because they were big, ugly buildings that seemed to simply radiate death. Not because the smell of the mixture of various antibiotics, bleach, and bodies made him want to gag. Not because he could never trust the doctors. Not because there were needles everywhere. Not because the nurses gave him the chills. Not because there was always rushing around.

But because of the lights. The florescent lights.

The lights that brightened every hallway. Every room. Every inch of the building.

He hated those lights.

Because, those lights lit everything up. Everything. They lit everything up in that sickeningly artificially harsh light that left no room for the imagination. Because those lights showed every possible flaw. Because those lights made his stomach queasy.

So, naturally, as Tweek sat in the ICU waiting room, he fidgeted more than normal. Blinked more than normal. Licked his lips more than normal.

And, naturally, Craig noticed.

"Hey," Craig whispered, leaning towards Tweek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why - ngh! - wouldn't I be?"

There were plenty of reasons why Tweek wouldn't be okay.

Because the only thing he was allowed to drink at the moment was hospital coffee, and he hated hospital coffee. Because he had dried blood on his shirt and what if the cops take this the wrong way? Because he was just inside of a car that flipped five times and he might have some internal bleeding that the doctors hadn't seen. Because Craig had his right arm in a sling and you never know if the arm will get better. Because Token and Clyde were in surgery and they didn't know if they would be okay.

Because there were florescent lights buzzing almost silently over his head.

Alas, Tweek would never burden Craig, the best friend that he had ever had even though Craig was a "big meanie", with such trivial matters.

Unfortunately, Tweek would not escape this so easily, because Craig was like a super sleuth and Tweek swore that he knew the second part to the gnomes' plan, he was that deductive.

"Because you look like a total freak right now. You've just kicked your shoe off from shaking your leg so fast, and you have drool coming down your chin because you licked your lips that many times."

Ah. Yes. That could also, possibly, be the reason for Craig's "super amazing" conclusion.

"The lights, man. It's the lights!" Tweek murmured, chewing on his fingernail.

Craig looked unconvinced. "The lights?"

Ah, and there was that finger that Tweek had looked for. Tweek was surprised that Craig's hand hadn't already gotten stuck in that position yet.

"Yeah, Craig. I hate f-florescent lights. They - urgh! - freak me out."

Ah, and there was that hand that Tweek had looked for. Larger than Tweek's, and tanner too, Craig's hand easily covered the blond's twitching one.

"Tweek," Craig whispered, looking at Tweek with an amused glint in his brown eyes. "They're just lights."

"I know, but they have some weird power that makes everything look weird!" Craig laughed.

"Just close your eyes then, dude."

And after a light kiss was placed on his head, Tweek did just that.

With his head on Craig's shoulder, of course.


	4. Dark

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

**100 Unexpected Tales  
Tale Four:  
Dark**

_"Character is what you are in the dark."  
-Dwight L. Moody_

"Craig?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"The dark."

"...Are you serious?"

"U-um, yes?"

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Just come here, dammit!"

"Ow, Craig!"

"Shut up, Tweek! Now, move your arm that way, yes, see, isn't that more comfortable?"

"Mm."

"So, Tweekers, what is there to be afraid of in the dark?"

"...Are you serious?"

"God dammit, of course I'm serious!"

"Oh God, I'm sorry man! It's just, well, there are lots of really, really creepy things in the dark! Like, the gnomes! Those bloody gnomes! And there's that creepy girl from that movie about Japan, and there's um, there's um, the Chupacabra!"

"...The Chupacabra?"

"Mmhmm!"

"Tweek, go to bed."

"Yes, sir."


	5. Seeking Solace

**Disclaimer: **I don't own South Park.

**100 Unexpected Tales  
Tale Five:  
Seeking Solace**

_"The seeking is the goal and the search is the answer."  
-Unknown_

It was in the middle of fifth period that Craig was called to the office. Tweek didn't know why, and neither did Token or Clyde. When Craig didn't show up for the rest of the day, Tweek knew that something had gone wrong. Of course, the poor boy's mind went immediately to the worst case scenarios.

_What if Craig has been swept into some government conspiracy thing?!_

_What if he's been called in to be the new leader of the mafia?!_

_What if he's on a plane to North Korea right now as a spy?!_

So it was completely natural for Tweek to jump off the bus and sprint all the way to Craig's house, completely bypassing his routine dose of coffee, and barging into the house, not even caring to knock because he's blind with worry, and running up the stairs to Craig's room, not really caring about anything else but seeing said boy.

However, Craig was not being swept into a government conspiracy, or becoming the new head of the mafia, or on a plane to North Korea. He was just sitting on his bed. Sitting, unmoving, on his bed. When the blond has come practically screaming into his room, Craig didn't even bat an eyelash.

Tweek walked slowly. His whole body was shaking, about to go into complete twitch mode at any moment.

"C-Craig?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Tweek. Why are you here?" He didn't even look at him.

"B-because, well, the office, and, gah! The government, and then the, ugh, mob, and, and, and, and North Korea, man!" Tweek pulled at his hair, his ear practically touching his shoulder.

Craig stared at him. "That made no fucking sense, dude."

"Ngh! Why-why didn't you come back?" Craig looked away.

"You know my grandmother?" Tweek nodded.

"She died a couple hours ago." Tweek jumped off the bed.

"Oh Jesus Christ! I-I'm so sorry, Craig! I must have see-seemed so inconsiderate! Oh God!" Craig grabbed Tweek's green shirt and gave it a little tug.

"Nah, man. You weren't inconsiderate; you didn't even know. But hey. I'm glad you came here. My mom doesn't really want to talk about it and my sister didn't like Nana anyway. And Dad, he, well, he's Dad."

Tweek sat back down with another small twitch, urging Craig to continue.

"Nana always gave me the best stuff. She was real sweet about making me happy. I was her first grandkid, right? So I guess we always had that bond. I never saw her much, but, she was my grandma, you know?"

And when Craig looked at him, Tweek felt a pull at his heartstrings. The brunette had a look of complete and utter loss in his cerulean eyes, and Tweek, against all his worries and reservations, grabbed Craig's shoulders and held him tight.

"My Nana, man. My Nana."

And Tweek held Craig's shaking form well into the night, completely forgetting the fact that he hadn't had any coffee all day.


	6. Break Away

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

**100 Unexpected Tales  
Tale Six:  
Break Away**

_"For those men who, sooner or later, are lucky enough to break away from the pack, the most intoxicating moment comes when they cease being bodies in other men's command and find that they control their own time, when they learn their own voice and authority."_  
_-Unknown_

South Park was like a black hole. Once you enter it, you can never leave.

South park was like a curse. One that keeps you forever.

Craig knew all about this black hole, this curse. He knew that his father's father had lived here. And his father before that. He knew that he could trace his family on both his mother and father's sides to the very founding of this stupid mountain town. And he knew that every other child in the town could do the same thing.

So, at nineteen years old, Craig knew he had to leave.

At nineteen years old, he packed all his belongings into trash bags and threw them into the back of his blue pickup.

At nineteen years old, he drove to his boyfriend's house in the dead of the night, climbing through his bedroom window and sitting on his bed.

"Tweek?" Craig heard the sound of sheets moving.

"Yeah, Craig?"

Craig looked at his calloused hands. "Will you come with me, Tweek? Will you come with me, away from this place?" He felt the blond twitch.

"Where to?"

"Somewhere. Nowhere. Anywhere. Anywhere away from here."

And when Craig heard the deafening silence, no response coming from Tweek's mouth, he was worried. Had he made the right decision?

Had he done the right thing by coming here and asking the boy he loved most to go with him to God knows where?

The silence killed him.

Maybe Tweek didn't see the black hole, the curse. Maybe Tweek was fooled, and had no qualms about living in South Park for the rest of his days. Maybe Tweek just didn't really care about it.

Maybe... he just didn't want to go.

Craig got off the bed. He had made the wrong decision. Tweek wouldn't follow him into the unknown outside. Why would he even think such a thing?

But as he was beginning to climb out the window, Tweek's voice stopped him.

"You know, I've always wanted to see Florida."


	7. Heaven

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

**100 Unexpected Tales  
Tale Seven:  
Heaven**

_"To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heavens."  
-Ecclesiastes 3:1_

When Craig was ten, he invited Tweek over to his house for the first time. They had been friends for a total of two years, one month, three weeks, and five days. Craig decided that, since he had been over to Tweek's house fifty bajillion times, then it's only completely logical for the blond to come over to _his_ house.

So, Craig called Tweek and demanded his presence immediately.

And Tweek was on his doorstep three and a half minutes later.

Now, the duo were sitting on Craig's bed watching one of Craig's favorite episodes of _Red Racer_, Tweek sipping a mug of coffee and Craig munching on some chocolate pieces.

Oh yes, our dearest Craig adored chocolate almost as much as he adored his hamster, Stripe.

But, oh no. Craig didn't like just _any_ type of chocolate. Nope, it had to be Dove milk chocolate. He just found those little messages inside the wrapper so cute.

Not that he'd ever tell anyone that.

So, Craig looked at the message inside the wrapper he'd just torn off the piece of chocolate and read it.

_Go out and find your heaven._

Well what the hell was that supposed to mean? Craig flipped the wrapper off and turned to Tweek.

"Tweek, where am I supposed to find heaven?" The blond stared at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"W-well, uh, I don't- ngh!- know, Craig." And he turned back to the TV.

Craig 'hm'-ed and looked thoughtfully at his wall.

Where did everyone else say that they had found heaven?

Token had once mentioned that he felt like he was in heaven when he beat Wendy out for first place in the science fair, but Craig didn't like science all that much.

Clyde said that he was in heaven whenever he got a big whiff of Kenneth Cole cologne, but Craig didn't think he would like the smell of cologne because he wasn't a sissy fag like Clyde was.

Then, Craig remembered this one time when he heard some sixth grade girls saying that they loved playing the game, 'Seven Minutes in Heaven.' Craig couldn't remember the details of the game, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with kissing someone.

_'Well,'_ Craig thought. _'Who am I supposed to kiss?!'_

"Eep!" Craig looked to his left and saw Tweek twitching after seeing someone get punched in the face on screen.

_'Hm...'_

"Hey, Tweek." Said blond turned to look at Craig with wide eyes. He was about to ask what he wanted when Craig gently put his lips against his for the briefest of moments.

Tweek looked like he was about to have a seizure.

Craig, however, was simply staring thoughtfully at his wall again.

_'Well, that wasn't too bad...'_


	8. Innocence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park.

**100 Unexpected Tales  
Tale Eight:  
Innocence**

_"Innocence is not pure so much as pleased, always expectant, bright-eyed, and self-enclosed."_  
_-May Sarton_

"Hey, Craig!"

I turned around at the sound of my name and saw Bebe running towards me.

"What?" She placed a hand on her hip and smiled.

"So, what are you doing in this part of town?"

By this part of town, I think she means Main Street. Which, incidentally, _is_ practically the whole town. I held up the brown paper bag that I was holding, which was emblazoned with green Harbucks letters.

"Buying coffee beans for Tweek." She looked a little put off and pouted a little bit, but I don't care.

I flipped her off.

"Well," she said, giving me an attempt at what, I believe, was meant to be a smoldering gaze. "I know what we could do with those coffee beans, if you know what I mean."

Actually, no, I didn't know what the hell she meant. What else are you supposed to do with coffee beans besides, you know, make coffee? But, I got the hint and the stupid innuendo. I glared at her.

"Bebe, for the last fucking time, I'm not sleeping with you." She huffed and through her hands up in the air.

"Dammit, Craig!"

I shrugged my shoulders and walked away. Not hearing her red heels on the pavement after me, I assumed I was in the clear.

Well, no, actually, I wasn't in the God damn clear.

I heard her sigh.

I hate women. But, I kept walking.

"Is he really worth staying innocent for?" I paused, not looking at her.

Was he? I mean, the most I got out of Tweek was a kiss, and even then, it's not anywhere near makeout status. I know Bebe probably would have given me a damn good time, so why not just take her up on her offer?

Because I know that the brush of fingers on a coffee maker, and hour long stares in class, and smiles on the bus, and embraces when we're alone are enough to sustain me for a lifetime of not quite makeout status kisses.

Because just being in Tweek's presence is enough, dammit!

So, without looking back, I started walking and responded, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Hell yeah."


	9. Drive

**A/N: **Hello, summer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

**100 Unexpected Tales  
Tale Nine:  
Drive**

_"Sometimes when you look in his eyes, you get the feeling that someone else is driving."  
-David Letterman_

Tweek was depressed. He was paranoid. He was insane. Everywhere he looked there seemed to be no end to the amount of horrible, deadly things just staring at him, waiting for the right moment to pounce. The gnomes, the doctors, the hair dressers, the teachers, the lockers, even his precious coffee beans had the frightening ability to make him completely crumble, he just knew it.

Tweek was ready to just give in to the fucking monsters. The monsters that followed him, eating and clawing at his skin, his hair, his insides, his spirit, until he was nothing but small scraps of what he once was.

Tweek was ready to call it a day. Constant vigilance and paranoia, they had gotten the best of him. He would forever be spooked by movements, by shadows, by laughter. He would never live normally.

He just wanted to get away. He didn't want to do it anymore.

But Craig wouldn't let him.

Damn Craig and his stupidly truthful and blunt words.

When Craig had found Tweek in his room, pill bottles opened, he threw the blond out the window. Out the second story window.

Shaken, but not dead, Craig walked Tweek to the elementary school playground, berating him harshly for his stupid, dumbass actions and if he wanted to cause so much goddamn drama he ought to go hang out with Stan and Kyle.

And Tweek remained silent the whole time, even through his tears that were becoming quite like waterfalls. And they sat on the swings and Craig told him all the things that Tweek would've missed out on, including being thrown out of a window by yours truly, thank you very much.

And Tweek nodded and apologized and Craig made him swear on his life that he would never scare the shit out of him like that again, dammit.

And it was this promise made on the rusty swings of the South Park Elementary School playground that helped Tweek get through the rest of his life, the hard times, the easy times, and all those fucking times in between.

So now, sitting in the back of Craig's stupid blue pickup, looking at the stars in Daytona Beach, Florida, Tweek smiled.

"Craig, I love you."

"I know, dude. I know."


	10. Breathe Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park.

**100 Unexpected Tales  
Tale Ten:  
Breathe Again**

_"Breathe. Let go. And remind yourself that this very moment is the only one you know you have for sure."  
-Oprah Winfrey_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The rhythmic beeping had become a comfort to Craig Tucker.

In the silence of the sterile hospital room, the rhythmic beeping reminded Craig that there was still life in there. Still life in him.

There had been a point in time when that thought sent shivers down his spine.

Life had seemed insignificant, menial, a tedious chore at that time. When he was left alone.

When _he_ died.

But that was years ago, and Craig Tucker has accepted this chore like he accepted his past jobs, like he accepted his school work, like he accepted the tubes keeping him breathing.

_Beep. Beep._

The rhythmic beeping reminded Craig that he was still breathing. That he had to keep breathing for _him_.

Breathing had once seemed insignificant, menial, a tedious chore.

But Craig Tucker has accepted breathing, as well.

_Beep._

The rhythmic beeping tells Craig that his time is being monitored now.

The systematic IV drops, the routine check-ins by the nurse, the idle tick of the clock, the rhythmic beeping. All monitored, timed, planned.

Craig waits for the monitored, timed, planned moment when the beeping will stop.

He waits patiently because he knows.

He knows that the insignificant, menial, tedious chores of life and breathing will stop.

And when they stop he will see _him_ one last time.

And then he'll breathe again.

_The beeping stops._


	11. Memory

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

**100 Unexpected Tales  
Tale Eleven:  
Memory**

_"Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, and the things you never want to lose."  
-Kevin Arnold_

Everywhere Craig turned, there was a memory.

When he woke up and turned towards his television, he saw himself and Clyde battling it out on the Okama GameSphere.

_"Take that, you alien scum!"_

_"Clyde, goddammit. If you're going to insult my people, use a good fucking insult!"_

As he pulled on his shirt and threw the one he slept in into the hamper, he saw himself and Tweek, arguing over a shirt.

_"Tweek, just take the fucking shirt!"_

_"Ngh! No, C-Craig! What if I s-spill coffee on it like I did with mine! Jesus!"_

_Craig ended up tackling the blond to the ground and forcing the shirt over his head._

Grabbing a piece of toast and flipping his mother off as he strolled out the house, Craig saw himself and Token sitting on the steps outside his home.

_"I think you should just get over yourself and tell him, Craig. All this complaining and shit is making you look like a pussy."_

_"I'm not a pussy, you fucker."_

Walking down the street, he passed by Stark's Pond, where he saw all four of them just enjoying the time together.

_"Token! Don't throw the football so hard!"_

_"Oh, what's the matter, Clyde? Are you gonna start crying now?"_

_"Craig, maybe you shouldn't - ngh! - t-taunt him like that."_

_"What? Why not? Look at him, Tweek! He's about to cry like a-! Hey! Who threw that fucking snowball?"_

_"I have no clue, Craig."_

_"Token! I knew it was you! I'm gonna fucking kill you!"_

_And so began the infamous Epic Snowball Fight of Tenth Grade._

Passing by Tweak's Coffee, Craig looked inside the windows of the small shop and saw himself leaning on the counter.

_"Tweek."_

_"Just a minute, Craig. Let me get Mr. Garrison his coffee."_

_Craig waited for the blond, pulling a napkin toward him and getting a pen out of his pocket._

_"Sorry, Craig. It's busier than n-normal and I'm totally f-freaking out because what if I screw up someone's order and oh Jesus! They'll probably sue and the shop'll get closed down and then my dad will have to sell me into slavery so that we have enough money for the bills and gah! I don't want to be a slave, Craig!"_

_"Tweek. Shut up."_

_Craig slid the napkin over to Tweek and sipped his coffee as he watched the blond read it._

_'I love you.'_

_"I love you, too, Craig."_

Everywhere Craig turned, there was a memory. Everywhere he looked, everywhere he went, there was something worth remembering. And as the door to the Tweak residence opened and the blond on the inside gave a shaky smile, Craig knew he didn't mind seeing memories everywhere, as long as one of them was Tweek.


End file.
